


Better and Better

by capnwho



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Secret Santa Fic, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnwho/pseuds/capnwho
Summary: Sara and Leonard are on a mission when a sudden storm blows in. They're forced to take shelter in an abandoned cabin.Sara is disappointed when it's roomier than she expects.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Leonard Snart
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	Better and Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tavyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavyn/gifts).



> [Secret Santa](https://captaincanarysecretsanta.tumblr.com/) fic for Tavyn! Surprise, and Merry Christmas!!!
> 
> Explicit. Pretend the standard “Gideon keeps the crew from getting infections or unwanted pregnancies, because future science” and ignore the fact that that discussion just didn’t fit here, for once.
> 
> Destiny didn’t happen, not the good or the bad of it. This is maybe 6 months to a year later, after they’ve vanquished Vandal and settled into something like a routine.
> 
> Unbetad and I've been completely exhausted, so excuse any typos and pls tell me if anything seems outright wrong.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Leonard’s voice is dry as he looks around the abandoned cabin.

Sara closes the door behind them, blocking out the thick snow and the wind that’s already picking up speed. “It could be worse,” she says.

Honestly, after they’ve looked around, she’s a little disappointed how much worse it could be. She and Len have been right on the edge of something for so long now, and for a second when she saw the cabin, images of one small bed and cuddling naked for warmth flashed through her mind.

Instead, in the one-room cabin are two perfectly serviceable beds near a functional fireplace with a large container of dry firewood next to it. There’s a tiny bathroom with some actual privacy, and the plumbing seems to work. They’re in pretty normal civilian clothes that will be comfortable enough to sleep in, once they’ve taken off their jackets. The kitchen doesn't have anything amazing, but they’re not going to starve waiting for the storm to pass so they can get back to the Waverider.

Sara knows Leonard can tell she’s discontent, but he probably doesn’t know why. He glances at her where she’s glaring at the fireplace, then carefully doesn’t look at her as he moves into the kitchen and starts pulling all the canned goods out of the pantry. 

“We’ve got,” he says with his standard level of casual dramatics, “peaches, tuna fish, beef stew, and vienna sausages. A feast fit for kings. Which would you like?” He meets her eyes, then, his gaze much too serious for canned food.

Sara sighs and mentally brushes the chip off her shoulder. She uncrosses her arms and grabs some wood for the fireplace.

“If we get a fire going, we can heat up the beef stew. I’m not sure being warm will make any of the rest taste any better.”

Leonard makes a humming sound. “Warm peaches aren’t half bad. More of a dessert than a dinner, though. Even better with ice cream.”

“That does sound good,” Sara agrees. She finds a lighter on top of the mantle and gets the fire started with little effort. “Are we splitting the beef stew and having peaches for dessert?”

“You take the stew,” he says, carrying three cans toward the fireplace, “and I’ll have the sausages.”

Sara can’t help but wrinkle her nose at the thought of the canned meat, no matter how much she knows she enjoyed “baby hot dogs” as a kid. Leonard catches the look and smirks. He hands her the can of stew, and he sets the peaches near the fire (label removed, of course) before sitting down on one of the beds. Sara sits on the floor and uses a pair of tongs to heat her dinner. They eat in companionable silence, but the atmosphere is still a little bit charged, because that’s basically how they always are now. They work together well, and they almost always pair up together, either by their own choice or by someone else’s.

Since Rip left, the Waverider leadership has changed almost weekly. They take a vote every Sunday for who will be leader next. Sara’s won a few in a row, but this week, she lost to the professor, which is definitely the only reason they’re stuck here in the first place. Sara would have bothered to check the weather report.

She’s pretty sure she’ll be captain again next week. Maybe it’ll stick for good this time.

Captain or not, though, any time she’s with Leonard, it’s both perfect and lacking. They fit together, and he makes her feel comfortable and understood in a way she’s not sure she’s ever felt before--maybe with Nyssa, when things were good--but Sara always wants  _ more. _ She catches him, sometimes, watching her like maybe he wants the same, like maybe his wanting keeps him up at night, too, picturing what they could have if they just…

She doesn’t even know what’s stopping them.

The peaches are messy, but delicious, with just the right warmth, and when Leonard swipes away a stray bit of juice at the corner of her mouth, Sara almost snaps, almost gives in and kisses him, and Leonard stills for the barest second that almost makes her think he’s having the same thoughts.

Almost.

Instead of any of that, though, they crawl into their separate beds to sleep. It’s comfortable with the fire going, maybe just a hair cooler than she’d like, but not cold enough to keep her awake. Definitely not cold enough to give her an excuse to crawl into bed with Leonard.

And yet, that’s the image her mind keeps giving her. She wants it so badly she can almost feel it, wants to join him and hold and be held, touch and be touched.

And then she hears him sigh in his bed, clearly still awake and bothered enough by something to be making noise, and that’s the last of her self-control. She gets up, crosses in front of the fireplace, then lifts the covers and scoots into his bed.

“Sara?” Leonard asks. He’s completely still, and Sara breathes. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe he doesn’t want it, and she’s just made things weird, or made it hard for him since she’s definitely in his personal space.

“I was cold,” she fibs. It’s not an outright lie, anyway; she  _ was _ just a touch too cool. It’s not the real reason she’s here, though, and he has to know it. She waits for him to relax, and she’s just about ready to move back to her own bed when it finally happens.

He exhales and chuckles, a deep sound that’s much more content than his usual, then slides an arm under her back and around her shoulder. Sara helps, adjusting until she’s using his chest as a pillow, her left arm slung over him. 

“Cold, hmm?" Leonard practically purrs. "And what makes you think Captain Cold will help warm you up?” There’s just the slightest hint of innuendo there, little enough she’s not sure she’s not imagining it.

In for a penny, in for a pound, right? She tilts her face to look at him, and he mirrors her in the flickering firelight. “I’m already feeling better.” Sara reaches out to touch his face, her fingers careful along his cheek.

His eyes close for a moment, and Sara would worry she’s misread the whole situation, except she’s never seen him this relaxed before, especially with somebody touching him.

Leonard’s eyes open again, and then he leans in. It’s not the passionate kiss she’s sort of expecting after waiting so long, and it’s not  _ cold _ and deliberate, either. It’s warm and affectionate and searching, and she does her best to slow herself down enough to match his pace. She succeeds until he shifts and wraps his other arm around her, his hand sliding down to her waist, a finger landing on the thin strip of skin that’s exposed between her shirt and leggings.

Sara gasps and pulls him closer, and she can practically taste his chuckle this time. He takes the clear invitation and slips his hand properly under her shirt, skimming up and down her back in a way that really should not feel so good. She pulls back to tug off her shirt, then reaches for the hem of his, waiting for his quick nod before she strips it off him. Their lips meet again, and Sara makes it her mission to map every inch of exposed skin using her fingertips. He seems to be trying to do the same, and by the time their pants disappear, she’s practically squirming with want.

Leonard turns them so Sara’s flat on her back, exerting just enough pressure to silently request she stay that way, no matter how much she wants to just flip them and ride him. Instead, he slides her underwear down her legs, then groans when his fingers find how wet and ready she is for him. “Sara,” he exhales against her neck. He gently circles her opening, and she arches into the touch. Leonard groans as Sara’s thigh presses into his erection, and she can feel his steadying breaths against her skin. 

Sara tries to reach to pull him into her properly, but he takes her hand and presses it to the bed for a second, again a request but not a demand, and Sara huffs but stops demanding he hurry. 

As reward, Leonard kisses her again, slow and deep, and he slides two fingers inside her, crooking them just right and making her see stars. He strokes and teases until she’s right on the edge, then speeds up and adds his thumb on her clit.

Sara forgets how to breathe as the orgasm slams into her, wave after wave of pleasure rocking through her. She finally inhales as it starts to lessen, and Leonard replaces his fingers with his erect penis. 

She’s not even sure when he got out of his underwear.

It’s a delicious stretch even after the orgasm, and she peaks again. He stills once he’s fully inside, slowing his kiss and waiting. He pulls back just far enough to see her, and when she sees the intensity in his eyes, she has to swallow.

Leonard takes that as the signal to start moving properly, out and back in, slowly building Sara back up without breaking eye contact.

If she had any doubt that this was more than a hookup, it’s gone.

“Len…” She can’t quite finish the words, but he seems to hear the emotion she's trying to convey. He nods, then kisses her again, speeding up, his movements growing erratic when she gets close again. He finishes first, just barely, and reaches down to rub her clit firmly and bring her over with him.

She’s so sated that she’s barely even aware during cleanup, but she hums contentedly when Leonard wraps his arms around her before they go to sleep.

They wake to pounding at the door.

“Sara? Snart?” Ray’s voice registers before Sara realizes there’s daylight streaming through the cabin windows. It takes another second for her to note that Leonard Snart is still wrapped around her, and then the door to the cabin is flung open. “Thank God you’re okay,” Ray says, spotting them immediately. “We were worried when we couldn’t find you, and then Professor Stein…”

He trails off as he takes in the scene. Sara stays completely still, as does Leonard behind her. 

Maybe Ray won’t notice what they were doing last night if they don’t move.

Yeah, right. Though everything’s covered, they’re clearly naked under the blankets. Their clothes hang off or near the bed. It’s completely obvious exactly what they got up to.

And yet--

“Uh, sorry if this information is a little late, but you know the whole, ahem, cuddling naked for warmth thing really isn’t necessary if it’s not cold enough to induce hypothermia, right?”

Leonard sighs and hides his face against Sara’s shoulder, and Sara can’t help but snicker as she watches Ray shift from the wrong conclusion to the right one.

“Oh.  _ Oh! _ I can… Uh… I mean the Waverider’s right outside so I’ll just… I mean whenever you’re ready.” By the time Ray finishes backing out the door, Sara’s laughing so hard she can barely breathe.

She’s  _ happy, _ and she can’t remember the last time she felt so light. She scoots so she’s on her back instead of her side, and Leonard smiles down at her before giving her a kiss.

When she finally stops laughing, Sara looks up at him. “We’re good?”

“Better than,” he replies.

“Then we should probably get dressed and get to the Waverider before anybody else comes looking.”

It’s the last time the crew votes for anyone besides Sara as captain, but two years later in their wedding toast, Stein takes credit for the mistake that finally led to them getting their heads out of their asses.


End file.
